


Костюм

by IryStorm



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В честь последнего дня работы Майка в «Пирсон Спектер» Харви решил подарить ему костюм от своего портного, Рене. Но все обернулось совсем иначе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Костюм

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Suits на ФБ-2014.
> 
> Здесь можно послушать начитку от прекрасной Kaellig:  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/11893202i8YS

Окончен ужин.

Почти что полночь, у Рене открыто — что странно, кстати. И Майк смеется — довольный, сволочь: Харви только что проиграл оплату. Ужин мог бы стать неплохим финалом, но у Харви словно срывает крышу, и он тащит Майка со всем запалом:

— Пойдем скорее, костюм подыщем!

И Майк ведется. Костюмы — скука, у него работа другая завтра. Харви роется в пиджаках и брюках, как игрок, безумный в своем азарте.

Все подобрано: брюки, пиджак с сорочкой и жилетка с галстуком. Не иначе обеспечил Харви все заморочки, чтобы Майку стало намного жарче. Посудите сами: ведь лето, душно, а вокруг завалы — все сплошь одежда. Майк снимает старое и послушно надевает новое.

— Вот невежда. — Харви шепчет куда-то ему в затылок, и мурашки странно бегут по коже.

Раньше Майка вело так от трех бутылок.

А теперь от Харви, наверно, тоже.

Он хотел сказать, но слова застряли, потерялись где-то в лавине мыслей. Руки сильные мягко его ласкали, а без них ничто не имело смысла.

Он хотел ответить, но было поздно: стоны сами рвались из него наружу. Так беспечно было и грандиозно — ничего себе вышел «прощальный ужин»!

— Харви, я...

— Помолчи. — И касанье пальцев.

И касанье губ — очень нежных, властных.

Если Майк и раньше хотел остаться, то теперь мечта стала лишь опасней.

Обнимать, вжимаясь, и раскрываться, принимать, как воду среди пустыни — Майк не знал, что можно так отдаваться, и что кровь от страсти кипит и стынет.

И в дугу сгибаясь в пылу эмоций, он шептал бездумно одно лишь имя...

***

Харви знает: однажды «щенок» вернется, даже если станут они другими. Остается ждать. А пока — заботы, прецедент, дела и чуток скандалов.

Майк приходит сразу после работы:

— Тот костюм... одного мне, пожалуй, мало.


End file.
